Ultraman Terra
by UltimateNerdGirl
Summary: This is an OC Ultraman fanfiction that is meant to be set in the near future. The Ultraman being from a distant galaxy meeting a group of exploring scientists as they travel throughout the stars. I do not own Ultraman. The Ultra Series is the property of Toei and Tsuburaya productions. Enjoy.


**Author's note: Hello everyone. For this fanfic, I wanted to write a fanfic for Ultraman as I am also a fan of the Ultra Series. This is also an OC Ultraman fanfic. I do not own Ultraman, the Ultra Series is the property of Toei and Tsuburaya productions. I still have a lot of fanfics in mind and I hope you all enjoy this one. Thank you.**

* * *

Summary: In the year 2024, the most capable fighter pilots from the STAR force academy are chosen to go on a exploration beyond the stars. To discover new planets and species beyond our solar system and around the entire cosmos themselves. After lift off, the members of the crew discover a stowaway going through their food. This unknown man is named Akio Fukushima. He doesn't explain who he is or where he comes from. However for these explorers, exploring new life isn't as great as it seems. The ship is attacked by an alien army. While being attacked, Akio gets out of custody and transforms into Ultraman Terra. After seeing what Akio can do, they allow him to join the team and continue their journeys to explore the universe.

* * *

 _ **Character Descriptions**_

 **Akio Fukushima (Ultraman Terra)**  
Backstory: Akio was born with the name Terra, coming from a planet on the other side of the universe. His people a species of blue aliens that gain power from the light. Due to intergalactic war between rival planets. Terra's planet, Valeria would be caught in the crossfire and its people as victims. Still young, Terra wasn't much of a fighter, fleeing instead. After a long struggle, Valeria fell. Terra was distraught by the loss of his friends and family. And as an orphan, traveling aimlessly throughout the system, alone. Vowing to not let others fall like his people, Terra used the last of the last of the light to become an Ultraman.

Physical Look: His human form has black hair, blue eyes and pale white skin. He choice of clothing consist of a white long sleeve shirt and white pants. When he joins the S.T.A.R team, he gains one of their outfits that includes the jacket with the STAR logo on the back, pants, boots, pilot helmet and weapon arsenal. His Ultra body has the dark blue underlayer of his people. Silver overlayer and his body lined in light blue. A Y shaped colored timer.

Transformation device: T-wrist

Abilities: Molecule manipulation, Nebula beam, Magnum shot, Molecular explosion

 **Jiro Hirose**  
Age: 25  
Physical look: has dark colored hair and brown eyes. Small beard. Usually wears the STAR team uniform  
Personality: acts like a loyal soldier and gives his full focus to the mission. Can sometimes make small mistakes or rushes into situations without thinking  
Jiro is first officer to the commander on the STAR space station and good friend with the team commander. He was the first one to be recruited as he got the highest score in the pilot simulation test. Always quick to shoot and ask questions later. Wants to make his parents proud of him. He is one of the members that finds Akio on their ship. He doesn't trust him at first, wanting to lock him up and put him in questioning. Not as fond of working with others, wanting to do things by himself.

 **Ryo Matsumoto**  
Age: 27  
Physical look: dark brown hair, brown eyes. Usually wears STAR team uniform  
Personality: doesn't show much personality or much physical change like a smile. Doesn't like seeing his friends get hurt  
Ryo is the toughest member of the crew as he can take care of the heavy lifting by himself. He doesn't talk much but manages to get along well with the others. When not on missions, he likes to read and exercise. His calm and strong demeanor makes him not quite as easy for the other members to be able to tell what he's like.

 **Yumiko Akiyama**  
Age: 35  
Physical look: shoulder long hair, brown hair eyes. Her uniform is a bright red and silver as opposed to the blue and white one the others wear.  
Personality: acts like a nice person, and a caring mother figure to the team  
Description: Yumiko is the second oldest member of the team and wife of Toshiro. Even though she doesn't let people see it, Yumiko is a much more capable pilot and voyager than her husband. ot and voyager than her husband.

 **Hikaru**  
Age: 24  
Physical look: wears a lab coat over his uniform. Has light brown hair and green eyes  
Hikaru is the team's head scientist and nurse. He has a degree in biology and nursing. While traveling with the others, he stays close to the ship giving information and acting as recon. If anyone gets hurt, he knows what to do. He likes to keep things clean and often thinks of himself as superior to the others. Treating them like idiots and he always knows what's best.

 **Chie Maki**  
Age: 20  
Physical look: has bright hair, purple eyes. Her uniform comes with shorts instead of pants like the others.  
Personality: is hyperactive and easily gets excited. Doesn't like being told what to do.  
Chie is the youngest member of the team. She helps with exploration and extraction of anything they decide to bring back to the ship. Chie isn't much of a fighter as she runs away when things look bad. Likes to cook and prepares for food for the others. Enthusiastic a lot of the time and often has a smile on her face.

 **Captain Toshiro Akiyama**  
Age: 37  
Physical look: has black hair and eyes. He wears a commander's uniform which consists of a dark grey color, gold medals and a white cape that goes with it.  
Description: Toshiro Akiyama is the leader of the STAR team. He always worries about the others when they're out there without him. Let's the others follow their hearts without question or order against it. Takes it upon the highest responsibility to not come back empty handed. Doesn't believe in coincidence and everything happens for a reason. Always keeps a firm face, letting out the occasional smile.


End file.
